


Books Solve All

by Nnoitra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookstore AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: In search of a particular book, Hermione finds more than what she was originally looking for.





	Books Solve All

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something but I didn't know what.

It happens as she's hurrying in between shelves of books, trying to find a particular author. She rounds the corner and comes crashing into another girl, she feels her heart skip a beat at the beautiful red hair cascading down over her back and shoulders, a big leather-bound book in her hands and a slightly startled expression. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't more aware of my surroundings! Are you ok?" Hermione asks, trying hard not to stare at the beautiful redhead and instead focus on the book in her hand. Oh, the exact one she was looking for. 

 

"I'm fine. You seem to be in a hurry, are you looking for something?" The girl asks, turning to face Hermione properly now. 

 

"Oh, yes actually. I was looking for a particular author, well, one of his books I was hoping to be able to get a copy of it to read as quick as possible." Hermione explains, trying to not just tell the other girl straight out that the book she was holding was the one Hermione herself had been looking for, or that her hair was beautiful, her face so pretty and a lovely voice with the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. 

 

"Why so quick to read it?" The redhead laughs. 

 

"Oh well, I had a friend of mine ask me if I had read it, and when I told her that I hadn't she seemed sad. I guess she wanted someone to talk to about it so I knew instantly that I had to go read it." Hermione says. 

 

"May I ask for the name of this book? Perhaps I know it." She laughs. 

 

Hermione realizes she just has to get this over with soon so she tells the other girl, "Well it's called Beast House. By an author named Richard Laymon. Have you heard of it? I already went to the L labelled section here but they didn't have it so I was on my to the information desk to see if someone else had borrowed it or if they had another copy elsewhere." 

 

"Oh? I have that book here. Did you want it? I own a physical copy but it's at my mother's home and I didn't want to have to trouble her to send it to me. I'm ok with it if you want to take it instead." The girl says, handing the book over to Hermione. 

 

"You don't have to do that! It's fine." Hermione says exasperatedly, waving her hands. 

 

"Listen, why don't you come around to my house and read it? We can hang out for a bit. I also wouldn't mind seeing your reaction to reading it; I would not have taken you as the type to read any of Laymon's books." The redhead says, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. 

 

"Go to your place?" Hermione's face turns red, "Are you sure you're ok with that?"

 

The other girl grins and hands her phone to Hermione, "Here, put your number into my phone and I'll text you when I'm free if you'd like to pop by." 

 

"T-thanks." Hermione says, taking the phone from the redhead and adding her contact. 

 

"Well, I'd best be going since my break ends soon." The other girl says, giving Hermione a small wave goodbye. 

 

Hermione is left standing there not really sure what to do or what had just happened but she didn't get a lot of time to think about it as her phone buzzed. Checking the message she reads: 

 

  _Unknown Number: **** **** ****_

 **Hey, btw my name is Ginny. I was wondering if after my shift (I end at  
2:00 PM) if you're not busy would you like to grab some coffee with   
me?                                                                                                        
  
Also I think you're pretty cute and maybe we should date if you're  
** **into that.**  
                                                                            
           

   Hermione smiles to herself as she texts back her reply.

 

**Sure, I'd like that :)  
** **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah BTW this was supposed to be 10k + multichapter Coffee Shop Au but my brain just couldn't handle that at the moment.


End file.
